In the related art, some mobile phones include a fingerprint chip package structure and a decoration ring, and the fingerprint chip package structure is received in the decoration ring. The fingerprint chip package structure includes a fingerprint identification chip and a package body for packaging the fingerprint identification chip. However, at present, a configuration of the fingerprint chip package structure is adverse to positioning and mounting the fingerprint chip package structure in the decoration ring, thus resulting in a low assembling efficiency of the fingerprint chip package structure.